


Passion

by rainyraye



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, i guess??, sexual healing, those last two are very brief tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyraye/pseuds/rainyraye
Summary: Rodimus is... insecure about his skill in berth. Megatron does his level best to fix this. As it turns out, his level best is very successful.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,, premature ejac + size kink is mY FCUKIN JAM OKAY
> 
> also yes, i did use normal human slang words to describe the valves and spikes a few times. why?  
> b/c  
> 1) it dealt with the redundancy of saying the words valve adn spike repeatedly, adding more variety  
> AND  
> 2) it gave me an excuse to write the phrase "Megatron's wet cunt"
> 
> ... mostly the second reason tho
> 
> anyway enjoy friends

Rodimus shifted nervously from his spot on the berth, across from Megatron. The larger mech, for his part, sat placidly, waiting for his little lover to say something.

Rodimus shifted again, running his glossa across his lips in a useless gesture he’d learned from the humans. He would not meet Megatron’s optics. Then, he spoke, quietly, oddly shy for someone who was usually so brash.

“Are you - are you sure-?” Rodimus began, then cut himself off. Regardless, the words were enough for Megatron.

“I suggested it, did I not?” He asked, reaching out to wrap his arms around Rodimus’ waist, pulling the smaller mech towards him. Rodimus went, unresisting, settling himself against Megatron’s chassis,between the big mech’s parted thighs. His gold hands clenched and unclenched as if he didn’t know where to put them, before he finally settled them on Megatron’s chest, gently, barely touching.

“I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied,” Rodimus said, still shy, still not making optic contact.

“You will do no such thing,” Megatron said firmly, wrapping his thick fingers around Rodimus’ chin and pulling his face up. Rodimus looked up at him almost sweetly as their lips met, the soft and smooth mesh of Rodimus’ sliding against Megatron’s.

When Rodimus still didn’t look convinced as he pulled away, Megatron added, “that is not why I want you to spike me anyway Rodimus,” as he let go of the mech’s chin.

Rodimus tilted his helm to the side, his spoiler perking up in curiosity.

“What else would you get out of it?” He asked.

“Is it so hard to believe I simply want to experience the pleasure of having you inside me?” He asked dryly.

“… yeah a little,” Rodimus admitted.  
  
“Well, I’ll simply have to change that, won’t I?” Megatron asked rhetorically, as he laid back, pulling up his right leg and slotting his knee against Rodimus’ side. Rodimus placed his left hand on the joint, a grounding force for them both. His other hand slid down Megatron’s side to settle on black hips. Megatron slid his lower panels back and he could feel Rodimus’ hands shaking.

When he saw the way Rodimus’ optics blanched, he decided to take the initiative, sliding his fingers between his valve lips to gather what little slick had formed. He wasn’t at all wet yet, but that could change very quickly with the way he could feel Rodimus heating up easily, as the speedster always did. He could already feel Rodimus trembling, endearingly vulnerable in his attempts not to frantically hump his partner. Inevitably he would give in to his passion, rutting against Megatron like a mechanimal in heat.

Usually, it would be with Megatron’s thick cock filling him as he overloaded repeatedly, juddering wildly and whining desperately for _more_. The thought of that alone had Megatron’s cunt clenching with the heat rerouted away from his spike.Lubricants bubbled past his thick lips, dripping onto the berth, a lewd pink puddle forming below him. Rodimus bit his lip so hard Megatron could see energon beading up. With a filthy _squelch_ , he spread his valve open with two digits, angling his hips up so his flame colored lover could see his first row of calipers dilating and contracting. Rodimus moaned openly, his spike pressurizing between them, already dripping.

Tonight, Megatron wanted that wonderful passion applied to his pussy. He wanted Rodimus to come undone against him, inside him, _with_ him.

“Come here, Rodimus,” he purred deeply. Rodimus was helpless to do anything but obey. And obey he did, sliding forward until the tip of his cord was pressed against Megatron’s port, sliding between the digits still holding him open. He paused, opening his mouth, and Megatron could already _hear_ the question on his glossa, one last _are you sure_ most likely. He cut the mech off with a growl.

“Rodimus, just get inside me,” he said, pressing his knee harder against his lover’s side to pull him in. He paused as something occurred to him.

“Unless…,” he looked at Rodimus sternly, frowning in worry, “Rodimus, do you not want to do this? Be honest with me.”

Rodimus was visibly startled, his hand slipping from where he’d placed it on the berth next to Megatron’s side, nearly pitching the mech forward. He caught himself, but only barely. Megatron waited patiently as Rodimus resettled himself. He pulled his hand away from his array, and as he shifted he felt the tip of Rodimus’ spike brush across his cunt, dripping lubricant across plump lips. They both shuddered but forced themselves to keep their hips away so they could talk.

“It’s definitely not that,” Rodimus said, looking chagrined as he admitted, “I want you more than anything, in any way you’ll have me.” He flushed bright pink at the admission but his optics were sincere.

Megatron sat up, shifting until they were both sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ waist and politely ignored the way the mech’s spike twitched against his abdominal vents as Rodimus squirmed in blatant arousal, then settled.

“In that case, what is wrong?” Megatron asked once they were situated.

“I just… I don’t…,” Rodimus huffed in frustration, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“My dearest, what gave you the idea you could _disappoint_ me, here, in _our_ berth?” Megatron asked, tightening his grip on his lover. He was quite certain he already knew the answer, but he hoped he was wrong.

“Literally like, every other person I’ve ever tried to spike,” Rodimus scoffed, looking away. This time, Megatron let him. He said nothing, instead, he simply waited for Rodimus to continue. And continue he did.

“It always seems to happen when I get into a serious relationship,” Rodimus told him sadly, “at first I just use my valve or my intake, and it’s great! But eventually, they want something else, and I’m _never_ good enough. I hoped this time it wouldn’t happen, I figured you wouldn’t have any interest in my spike, but… well, here we are. It seems so dumb and childish now that I’m saying it, but… it’s true.”

“What could they possibly have found so dissatisfying?” Megatron asked, genuinely confused now.

Rodimus, embarrassed, pressed his face plates into Megatron’s chassis. “I overload too quickly,” he mumbled.

“Rodimus,” Megatron said carefully, “I was not expecting you to have much stamina in the first place. You are a speedster after all. It is your nature to run hot and burn quickly.”

Rodimus pulled back a bit, but Megatron held tightly.

“Then why’re you asking for _this_?” He asked, “you already know I can’t satisfy you!”

“Rodimus,” he said, gentle, but still firm. Rodimus’ mouth snapped shut. “You do not need to last to _satisfy_ me. That is not what I wanted when I asked for this. I want to feel you. All of you. It is not _just_ your spike or your valve I want, but rather, your passion. If one or both of us do not enjoy this, then we will not do it again. I will not be upset or disappointed. Instead, I will be happy you even tried it at all.”

“Okay,” Rodimus said quietly, “…can we try again? Now, I mean.”

“If you want to,” Megatron replied easily. He slid his hand down to Rodimus’ array, circling the housing to once more recessed spike. Rodimus’ red and gold cord pressurized straight into his hand, still slick from Rodimus hastily putting it away without cleaning up. Megatron wrapped his hand around the hardening appendage, pumping slowly. He pulled his hips back, opening his valve cover once more. He was still rather slick, lubricant having pooled behind his covers despite having cooled down a bit. He took quite a while to heat up or cool down, the direct opposite of Rodimus who had just gone from stone cold to burning hot in seconds.

Rodimus watched avidly as Megatron pressed their arrays together, his hips twitching. Despite having agreed, he still looked nervous, almost guilty. Megatron wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off of his lover’s face plates, even as he internally scolded himself for not having noticed earlier. Rodimus had to have been feeling the same way earlier and he had been too focused on his own pleasure to notice.

Megatron pressed Rodimus’ spike between his valve lips, letting the cord slide across his outer nodes and press up against his anterior node. He sucked in a sharp vent, humming in pleasure. His cunt seemed to swallow Rodimus’ cock in its thick, wet folds, and the mech wasn’t even inside him yet. Rodimus was entranced by the sight, his optics wide, his hips starting to thrust against his will. With no warning, Rodimus was taken by his first overload, transfluid oozing out between Megatron’s valve lips, coating his nodes like glaze.

Rodimus whined pitifully, covering his face in humiliation, but his spike was still pressurized between them. He started to pull back, but Megatron stopped him, rumbling gently to him.

“You’re fine Rodimus,” he said, “keep going if you want to.”

Rodimus peeked out from between his digits, trying to ascertain Megatron’s sincerity. Slowly, he put his hands back down, settling them on Megatron’s chassis. His hips started back up their rocking; soft, slick noises arose from between them. Megatron shifted his hips slightly and Rodimus’ spike slid inside him with little fanfare. His small hum and even smaller smile was a direct counterpoint to Rodimus’ cry of pleasure. He ran his large servos down Rodimus’ back carefully, smoothing ruffled plating, teasing what wires his thick blunt digits could reach.

“Go on, my sun,” he whispered, knowing just how much Rodimus loved that particular endearment.

With a low moan, Rodimus began to buck in earnest, hands gripping tightly onto Megatron’s hips. Rodimus’ optics practically glowed white as he rutted into Megatron wildly. Megatron moaned as well, relishing the jabs of stimulation running over his internal nodes. Within the first few thrusts, Rodimus was overloading again, keening as he spilled inside his lover. Megatron wordlessly crooned his pleasure, running a hand down the back of Rodimus’ helm. Rodimus continued thrusting at a slower rate for a few moments, panting, but he hardly even seemed to register his own overload now that he was going at it, as he swiftly picked up the pace again. He lasted longer on his way to his third overload, but not by much.

This pattern continued for quite some time, with Rodimus speeding up and slowing down, desperately fragging into Megatron, seeking overload after overload. By his fifth overload, he was slumped across Megatron’s chassis, mindlessly humping into his lover. Megatron, for his part, relished in his dear one’s pleasure, charmed in spite of himself by the mech’s animalistic fragging. 

By the time Rodimus reached his ninth overload, Megatron was as much of a mess as Rodimus. He panted wetly, running his servos mindlessly down Rodimus’ sides, up his back. He had laid back down at some point, with Rodimus pressed against him, between his legs. He could feel every ounce of Rodimus’ transfluid, inside him, on his thighs, his pussy. It burned so sweetly in its warmth. Rodimus produced so _much_ of it, even when he was the one being fragged. His spike would drip within seconds of leaving its housing, his valve would leak generously at just the brush of a digit. And apparently, he could produce enough transfluid for nine consecutive overloads, something Megatron hadn’t even known was _possible_ with a spike. Even with a valve, it could be difficult!

But those were thoughts Megatron would have later when he recalled this moment of burning passion. He would call it up in his mind, would reminisce as he touched himself, waiting for his lover to get off shift.

In that moment, however, Megatron could only think of how good it felt to have Rodimus spill inside him, to have his transfluid leak down his aft and onto their berth - _their berth_ , and wasn’t that just a wonderful thought - and then, with a long, hard moan from Rodimus and a single gasp of static from Megatron, Rodimus overloaded for the tenth time, and Megatron for the first time, and it was _beautiful_. Then, it was black.

Megatron onlined to the gentle weight of Rodimus on top of him, the wet slide of the fiery mech’s cock still inside him, moving gently, not a thrust, not even a grind, just little twitches. Megatron turned his optic sensors on and immediately met Rodimus’ beautiful blue ones. For a moment, they stared at one another, looked deeply into each other’s optics.

Then, Rodimus slurred, “did I do a good job?”

Megatron cupped Rodimus’ face with his servos - which were shaking, how did that happen - and smiled softly, genuinely, and probably a little bit dopily.

“You were perfect,” he replied and was surprised by the rasp in his vocalizer. He had not moaned much during their session, he never did. He supposed it was the emotional intensity.

He ignored it either way, instead leaning down to kiss Rodimus. Rodimus leaned up to meet him and his spike slipped from Megatron’s valve with a wet pop, followed by a torrent of transfluid that spilled over their laps. 

“Oh frag, did I really cum that much?” Rodimus asked, frowning down at the puddle.

“You did,” Megatron replied to the rhetorical question, mostly for the purpose of antagonizing Rodimus. The mech ignored him blithely, and instead grinned lasciviously, which made Megatron narrow his optics in suspicion.

“Well, Magnus always says I have to clean up my messes,” Rodimus told him cheerfully, right before he dived down and into Megatron’s wet cunt.

Megatron moaned, louder than he had all night, his over-sensitive nodes lighting up under Rodimus’ eager glossa. Rodimus looked up at him, his optics sparkling with playful lust and affection. Megatron leaned his helm back, but he could still hear the distinct _slurp_ of Rodimus drinking down his own fluids. He could still feel it when Rodimus sealed his lips tight around Megatron’s port and _sucked_.

Megatron continued to squirm and writhe against Rodimus’ eager mouth until his second overload crashed over him with a sudden wave of sensation and a sharp pull in his gut. His hips bucked wildly against his volition, attempting to get away from Rodimus’ attentions, but Rodimus had wrapped his hands tight around Megatron’s hips and was incessantly following after him as Megatron rode out his second overload.

Afterward, when Megatron had settled, venting heavily through the aftershocks, Rodimus laved gently at his lover’s cunt, savoring the twitching and clenching and the sweet, sweet gush of lubricants that flowed steadily. Not a drop of his own transfluid remained inside of Megatron’s port, although it was still splattered across the berth and the silver mech’s thigh plating.

Megatron pushed weakly at Rodimus’ helm, and Rodimus obediently pulled away, dropping one last kiss to Megatron’s swollen clit. Petulantly, Megatron snapped his cover closed, nearly catching Rodimus’ lips. Rodimus just laughed and pulled himself up for another kiss. Megatron could taste the both of them on his lover’s glossa, a sweet cocktail of flavor. He hummed in pleasure.

They kissed languidly for sometime after that, until their lip components were swollen. When they tired of that, they half-heartedly cleaned up, then turned off the lights and curled close together on their berth, their dimmed biolights and the soft glow of their optics the only thing illuminating the room as they gently caressed each other.

“Megatron?” Rodimus murmured quietly, as both of them plugged in and settled down for recharge.

Megatron hummed in response, just enough to let Rodimus know he was awake and listening.

“…. thank you.”

Megatron reached out blindly and groped around until he found what he was looking for. He grasped Rodimus’ servo tightly.

“Anything for you, my prime,” he responded, whispering his favorite endearment, the one he only dared speak in the dark, as they were now.

Rodimus didn’t respond. Instead, he gripped Megatron’s digits a little tighter, squeezing the three of them that he could get his much smaller servo around.

It was enough.


End file.
